Andy
by Royal Rebel
Summary: Sam and Dean have a sister who makes the hunts a whole lot more interesting. Please Read!
1. Chapter I

_**Chapter I**_

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural… yada yada yada. I only own my characters.

* * *

Sam and Dean split up in the rundown factory, guns firmly in their hands. Dean carried his pistol and Sam carried the shot gun loaded with rock salt. They were on their typical hunt: some angry spirit looking for revenge. Supposedly, the body was still in the factory where the man had died. The factory was definitely creepy at night. Nothing the boys couldn't handle.

Sam slowly rounded the corner to a large room, with a large rusted machine. It looked like it was used to cut something back in the industrial revolution. He pointed the gun in every direction, making sure nothing would attack him. He should have looked behind him.

A shadow crept up behind him. It raised it's arms and gently put them on his shoulders.

"Boo." It whispered.

Sam spun around almost shooting his sister. Andrea grinned at him. Her hazel eyes were full of life. Long, raven black hair fell in beautiful waves to her lower back.

"Andy, what are you doing?" Sam asked. "I could have shot you."

The shot gun was still pointed at her.

She pushed it out of the way. "But you didn't. And it's only rock salt. Wouldn't kill me… it'd just hurt a lot."

He rolled his eyes, focusing his flashlight back to the room. The room was freezing and smelt like smoke. Sam was glad he had his jacket. Papers crunched under their feet as they walked towards the machine. Oil and blood stains littered the floor.

"You guys haven't found the body yet?" Andrea asked.

Sam shook his head. He flashed the light at the cutter. Something inside the wide barrel and the blades caught his eye. He gave the gun to Andrea. Carefully he stuck his arm through the machine, barely missing some of the blades. Sam's hands met something hard and cold.

"What is it?" Andrea tried to see.

Just as carefully, he pulled out his hand. At the end was a severed arm.

"An arm." Sam sighed, dropping it to the floor. "What's in it's hand?"

It was hard to pry open a dead man's hand. Rigor had already set in and after that… well it was like someone super glued the hand shut. In the hand was a silver chain with a matching silver locket at the end. Sam opened the locket. A picture of a man and woman was in it, _I'll always love you, Lisa. Love, Kyle_ etched into the other side.

"Some kid probably dropped it in there, not thinking the machine could work anymore." Sam thought. "Machine turned on, cutting off his arm."

"This world is full of idiots. Kids don't believe in ghosts."

It was then that a strong whiff of rotting, decaying flesh filled the air. Andrea groaned and plugged her nose. A cold hand grabbed her neck, throwing her into the far wall. She smacked into a rusty shelving unit. It collapsed with her weight. Sam whipped around just in time to see Andrea fly through the air.

"Andrea!" he screamed.

A young transparent man appeared in front of him. Pissed green eyes stared at him. Sam noticed that Andrea had dropped the gun. It laid a mere few feet away, behind the ghost. He was just about to grab it, when the ghost grabbed him instead. He was picked up by the back of his shirt and thrown onto the machine. The spirit's cold hand pinned Sam down by his neck. Sam struggled but it was no use. The machine sputtered to life, the blades begging for the taste of blood.

"Hey, freak! Let go of my brother!" Andrea screamed, shooting rock salt.

The spirit vanished, the machine turned off. Sam gasped for air, Andrea ran over to help him up. She had a gash on her cheek and temple. In the far corner of the room was another shelving unit. Air rushed out behind it, meaning there was a room behind it. It was effortless to move the unit out of the way, most of the shelves were bare. Sam kicked open the door. The room was like a small study. In front of the door was the rotting body of Michael Star, the owner of the factory who was violently murdered.

Andrea took out some rock salt and gas, pouring it on the pile of bones and flesh. Sam was about to burn it when the ghost returned.

"Go away!" he screamed, coming at them with a knife.

"Where the hell did he get a knife?" Andrea groaned. "I'm a friggin' idiot! I dropped the gun… again!"

The sound of a gun being fired startled the spirit. He turned around, only to vanish with another bullet. Dean stood with the smoking shot gun.

"Hurry up, and torch the sucker!" Dean shouted.

Sam took out his lighter and threw it on the cadaver. Instantly the body was engulfed in flames. Loud shrieking filled the room. Michael was back but didn't last long. His spirit burned just like the body. He crumpled to the floor in ashes.

Dean ran over to his siblings. "You two alright?"

Sam nodded. "We're fine."

"Just peachy." Andrea grunted.


	2. Chapter II

_**Chapter II**_

* * *

Sam and Dean sat in the crappy motel room, waiting for Andrea to come out of the shower. After last night's hunt, she needed it… badly. Sam watched TV as Dean changed his gray short for a clean black one. Andrea's phone began to sing AC DC's "Highway to Hell". Dean grabbed the black flip phone off the table. On the screen, in blue letters, Read _Frankie_. 

"Hey, Andy!" Dean smirked. "Who's Frankie? Your boyfriend?"

"Dean… don't you dare answer my phone!" Andrea's screams were muffled.

Dean was about to answer when Andrea bolted out of the bathroom. Good thing she finished dressing into a black halter top and baggy camo pants. She grabbed her phone, smacking her older brother's head.

"Hello? Oh, hey Frankie." Andy answered the phone, glaring at Dean.

Her expression changed to sadness and shock. "Really? When did it happen? How? I'm sorry sweetie. I wish I was there to help you get through it. Tell his family I'm sorry."

She hung up and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, only hearing half the conversation. It couldn't have been good.

"My friend died in Baghdad a few days ago. His whole unit was killed in a bombing. Frankie's taking it pretty hard; they were going to be married when he came home. She had everything planned. Now she has to worry about a funeral."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. We're all going to die at some point. We gonna leave soon?"

Dean finished packing. "Yeah."

It wasn't long after that that they left, the boys in the Impala and Andrea in a blood red '68 Pontiac Firebird (nice car!). They left Virginia. Sam sat in the front seat doing some research on the laptop looking for their next hunt. He found an interesting article in New Jersey. It was about a large amount of people who disappeared. About how police went searching and found a pile of bones and rotting flesh in the forest. There were no suspects. The police had no leads. Every year at the same time it happened. For two weeks people went missing.

"How far are we from New Jersey?" Sam asked.

"I don't know… a day maybe two. Why? Did you find something?"

"I think so." Sam took out his phone and dialed Andrea.

In the red Firebird, Andrea tried to find her phone. Metallica's "Enter Sandman" was coming from the black duffel bag in the passenger seat. She opened the bag and her phone laid on top of her clothes.

"What can I do for you, Sammy?" she said once she answered her phone.

"We're going to New Jersey."

"What's in New Jersey?"

Sam told her about the article he found on the computer.

"Interesting. Where in Jersey?"

"Uh… Estelville."

"I know what we're dealing with."

"What?"

"The Jersey Devil. It was born in Estelville. Comes around each year. Sounds like it."

"So we're dealing with _the_ Jersey Devil."

"Yeah. Listen, Sam. I'll met you there. There's something I've got to take care of before I go to Jersey."

She hung up and got off the interstate to Maryland.

* * *

Okay… that's it. Someone asked how old she is. Here's the ages:

**Sam**: 23

**Andrea**: 26

**Dean**: 27


	3. Chapter III

_**Chapter III**_

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL!!

* * *

"She didn't tell you where she was going?" Dean asked again.

Sam sighed. "No she didn't, Dean. But she must be going to Maryland, since that's where she got off."

"What's in Maryland?"

"I don't know."

Dean pulled into a motel parking lot in front of the office. They both got out of the car.

"I don't like her going off by herself." Dean said.

Sam scoffed. "She's 26, Dean. She can take care of herself."

"How do you know that this won't be the time she can't?"

They made it to the front desk. An old man around 80 was sleeping behind it. He snored lightly, his blue glasses falling down his nose.

Dean lightly hit the bell. Even the loud ringing didn't wake up the man. All he did was slightly jump and mumble.

"Excuse me." Sam said lightly.

No response.

Dean repeatedly hit the bell. Finally the man woke up. He fell out of the chair. A black and brown rottweiler ran in, growling at the brothers. He barked, showing his sharp white fangs. Just as he was getting ready to pounce, a 16 year old boy walked in.

"Bandit! Heel!" he screamed.

The dog whimpered and sat at his master's feet. A woman in her early 30's ran in. she looked a lot like the teen. Dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. By now the old man had stood up.

"Marc, what happened?" She asked the teen. "Did Bandit attack anyone?"

Marc rolled his eyes. "No, mom. He was about to but I stopped him."

The woman looked at the brothers. "I'm sorry about that."

Sam smiled. "It's alright."

"You ready to check in?"

Dean had been checking her out instead. He chuckled. "We sure are."

Sam rolled his eyes.

His phone began to ring. He walked back outside. His jaw dropped when who was calling: Ava.

He answered it. "Ava?"

"Sam? Thank god I got a hold of you!" the back round was full of static. "I need your help."

* * *

Andrea continued to drive for three more hours on Maryland's highway. She got off at Annapolis and to a quiet little town. The houses were far apart and had huge yards. Andrea pulled up to a small wooden house. She looked at the clock on her radio. It was about two. Frankie wouldn't be home. She'd be at the funeral.

Andrea peeled out into the road. She headed to the cemetery. She drove around it. At the very back was were it was happening. She parked the car and got out. Slowly, she walked over. She stopped a few yards away. There was a group of people. Then there was a load of army soldiers.

Frankie sat with a folded flag on her lap. She cried into it. All her friends and family surrounded her. A man wearing a black hat and sunglasses walked up next to Andrea.

"Hey, Winny." the man said.

"Why aren't you in that coffin, Kyle?" Andrea sounded angry.

The man said nothing.

"How did you even pull it off?"

Again, nothing.

"You're just going to let her think you're dead. Break her heart into a million pieces."

"I don't like it, but it's better for her. Safer."

Andrea scoffed.

"Give her my letter."

"Why? It's for when you actually die. You're not dead yet."

Some people began looking at them.

"Listen. I'll tell you about it later. I have to go." Kyle whispered, turning around.

Out of the corner of her eye, Andrea watched him walk away. He was definitely hiding something.

She sighed, fidgeting with a folded piece of paper in her pocket. She turned around. Kyle was nowhere to be found.

"Andy?" a quiet voice asked.

Frankie was walking towards her, her blue eyes were red and puffy. Tears still strolled down her face. Andrea gave her a sad small smile.

"I didn't think you'd come." Frankie said.

"Change of plans. How are you doing?"

"Not so great." Fresh tears fell.

_How could he do this to her? Leave her so heart broken,_ Andrea thought. _What is he hiding?_

Andrea pulled out the letter. Frankie looked at it confused.

"Kyle… he wanted… he wanted me to give this to you if anything should happen to him."

Frankie took the letter with pale shaky hands. "When did he give this to you?"

"When I was being sent home. He didn't know if he'd come home alive. When I got hurt he gave it to me so if something like this happened…"

"What does it say?"

"Don't know. I didn't look."

Frankie unfolded it. She scanned the paper and fell to the ground in a fit of sobs. Some of her friends ran over. Andrea bent down in front of her and embraced her in a hug.

"I'm sorry." Andrea whispered.


	4. Chapter IV

**_Chapter IV_**

* * *

Sam couldn't believe what had happened. He couldn't believe it was actually Ava. He sat on his bed, deep in thought. Dean noticed his brother acting weird.

"Sam…" Dean asked, walking over to his brother, "you alright?"

Sam continued to stare into space.

"Sammy?" Dean snapped his fingers in front of Sam's face.

Sam jumped a little. "I'm fine Dean."

"Who were you talking to?"

There was a pause before the answer. "Ava."

"Ava?"

"Yeah. She needs my help."

"With what?"

"She didn't say."

Before Dean could say anything else, Sam's phone rang again. This time the caller's name was blocked.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, Sammy."

The voice was Andrea. No doubt about it.

"Andy? Where are you?"

"Like you didn't see me get off at Maryland."

He chuckled, "Okay. You in New Jersey yet?"

"Just arrived a few minutes ago."

Sam told her the motel they were staying at and the room number.

"See you soon Sammy."

Sam hung up. Dean looked at him.

"Was that Andy?" he asked.

"Yeah. She'll be here soon."

Dean sighed. "So what do we know about the Jersey Devil?"

"Well," Sam walked to the table and opened up his laptop, typing in a few things, "they come out at night and it keeps it's victims alive for a while. Sometimes it'll kill it's prey on the spot when it hasn't eaten in days."

There was a knock at the door. Whoever it was, knocked to _Reveille_. Sam and Dean glanced at each other. Dean slowly opened the door. A little girl no older than seven greeted him. Her blonde hair was in two curly pigtails. Her big green eyes looked happy.

Dean was confused. "Uh… hi?"

The girl smiled. "Have you seen my dog? He got off his leash."

Dean was taken by surprise. Kids about her age wouldn't be smiling if they lost their dog. "No, I haven't."

A baby pug waddled over to them and walked into the room.

"Jordon!" a woman yelled.

Dean saw an older version of the girl running over to them, Andrea behind her.

Jordon picked up the pug and walked away with her mother. Andrea eyed them suspiciously before entering the room.

"There's something weird about them." she said, closing the door.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Just… something doesn't feel right."

Dean sat down on his bed. "So where did you disappear to?"

"Never mind that, Dean. Did you find anything else out?"

Sam sighed. "No."

"Well the Jersey Devil's just getting started. We've got under two weeks to figure it out."

"We don't have that long!" Dean said. "This thing takes someone every night!"

"I know Dean, but we don't know how it's choosing it's victims. If we try to find it now, we'll just be going on a wild goose chase."

"So you're just going to let people die?"

"It keeps it's victims alive."

"You know that for a fact?"

"Yeah! It hibernates in three months. It'll try and grab as many people as it can now and store them to get ready for hibernation!"

"Alright guys! That's enough!" Sam yelled stepping in between them. "Arguing with each other isn't going to help anyone."

Dean and Andrea glared at each other. Andrea rolled her eyes and plopped onto the blue couch.

Sam sat back down at the table. He was about to do some more research on the Jersey Devil when an ear piercing scream filled the night air.

The three of them bolted to their feet. They glanced at each other. They grabbed their guns and headed out the door.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long since I updated. Things came up. I'll try to update sooner.


	5. Chapter V

**_Chapter V_**

* * *

They ran outside. From what they saw, no one was there.

"Someone help!" a faint woman's voice screamed.

Running down the parking lot was a bloodied teen. Her short dark red hair was messy and her blue eyes were terrified. She held her right arm, blood soaking her blue v-neck shirt. She collapsed to her knees in a fit of sobs.

The three of them ran over to her. Sam knelt down next to her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Something grabbed my boyfriend!" she answered between sobs.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"In the field."

Andrea and Dean ran to the field. Sam stayed with the girl. Dean and Andrea arrived to the field a few minutes later. Their guns were drawn. They looked around for the boyfriend and the Jersey devil.

A man with blonde hair and green eyes stumbled into the middle.

"Help… me… please…" he said weakly.

Cautiously, they walked over to him. Andrea notice a black figure hiding in the surrounding foliage. A loud screech hurt everyone's ears. Dean, the man, and Andrea covered their ears. The screeching was giving them all a pounding headache. When the screeching stopped, whatever was hiding wasn't there anymore. Dean had also noticed the thing standing in the shadows.

"Stay with him." Dean said as he headed towards where the thing was standing.

His pistol was held firmly in front of him. He was ready to shoot if he needed to. He sighed when he didn't see anything. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small black shriveled up object a few feet away. Slowly he walked over to it. He bent down. Dean grabbed a nearby stick and poked it. Nothing happened. He carefully flipped it over. Two black eyes gazed up at him. Whatever it was, it was dead.

"Andy!" Dean called. "Check it out!"

Light footsteps made their way to him.

Andy peered over his shoulder. "What the hell is it?"

"I think it's a Jersey devil."

"I looks like it was burned."

The head was the only thing that looked normal. Black eyes bulged out of the head. The mouth was open in a never ending scream, showing it's sharp white teeth. The body was burnt to a crisp. The short wings were full of holes and almost ripped off. The feet just seemed to have disintegrated.

"What the hell could have done that?" Andrea asked in a hushed tone.

"Probably our mystery guest." Dean spoke just as quiet.

"So you saw it?"

Dean chuckled. "Momma's going to be pissed."

"Which means we should leave before she shows up."

They walked back over to the stunned man. He was sitting down, shaking like a leaf. Sam and the girl joined them. The girl sat down next to her boyfriend and started crying again.

"An ambulance is on the way. You'll be fine." Andrea smiled.

"Thank you," the man said.

The three siblings started walking back to the motel. It felt like something was watching them. A twig snapping confirmed it.

"So do you know what happened?" Sam started up the conversation.

"We found it." Dean answered finding a black silhouette off to the left. "It's just a baby though."

When they reached the motel, Dean acted like he forgot something. "I'll be right there. I left something in the car."

Sam and Andrea nodded before entering the room. Dean disappeared behind someone's blue Pontiac. A man with short blonde hair crept up to the door. He was dressed in black from head to toe. Dean snuck up behind him and pressed his pistol against the man's neck.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

The man stiffened. "I just want to talk."

Sam and Andrea opened the door. Andrea sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here?" she growled.

"You know him?" Dean asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I do. But he's suppose to be dead."

Kyle sighed. "Would you let me explain, Winny?"

Andrea nodded for Dean to put the gun away. Kyle walked into the room and sat down on the couch. Andrea stood in front of him, pissed.

"Who are they?" Kyle nodded to Sam and Dean.

"Kyle these are my brothers, Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean, Kyle. Now start explaining."

"I… I can move things with my mind."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Andy… that's not impossible." Sam said.

She looked at him weirdly.

"In this business… nothing's impossible." Dean pointed out.

"There was a man with yellow eyes who told me he had plans for me. I didn't want Frankie to get hurt. But as for the man I haven't seen him in almost 6 months." Kyle explained.

Sam and Dean looked at each other at the mention of the yellow eyed demon.

"That's why before you left Baghdad I gave you the letter. I didn't plan on you showing up at the funeral."

"You were in Baghdad?" Dean couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that she never told them about going off to war. "When were you going to tell us?"

"If Kyle hadn't opened his mouth then I wasn't going to tell you." Andrea rubbed her temples.

Sam started to get a pounding headache. He grabbed his head as the pain intensified.

Dean looked over at Sam just as he was about to fall. Dean caught him just in time. "Sammy? Sammy!"

"What's wrong with him?" Andrea asked helping Sam to the bed.

"He's having a vision."


	6. Please read! it's important!

Sorry about not updating in…. forever. I just have so much going on in my life for the last couple of months. With school problems, failing… again (shocking!), and family problems (a lot seem to be going to the hospital lately) I just haven't been able to get to updating. I promise to update Andy and possibly Family if you are still interested in reading them. I know when some people don't update in a while that people lose interest in the story. I hope some people are still reading them but if not I understand.

Again, sorry for not updating. Promise to make it up to you!

Thanks!


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

Disclaimer: Do Not own Supernatural! So you no sue me!

I do however own Andrea and any other original characters.

Thanks to everyone who supported me. I appreciate it (probably spelt that wrong... oops!).

_

* * *

_

_Sam, Dean, and Andrea were walking in a dark place. Little beams from their flashlights were the only source of light. Bloody bones were all over the dirt floor. _

"_Do you see it yet?" Andrea whispered._

"_No." Dean huffed._

"_I don't see any of the people it grabbed either." Sam said equally as quietly._

_Farther in the darkness something moved. Their guns instantly went up, pointing in the direction of the noise. Something moved behind them. Dean swung around. Flapping sounds echoed. It sounded like they were surrounded from all sides. _

_Before they could do anything, something threw Sam into a stone wall. Dean felt a stinging sensation in his back as sharp claws sliced through his flesh. Something collided underneath Andrea's jaw, sending her into the wall next to Sam. A loud screeching sound filled the silence._

Sam gasped as his eyes snapped open, clawed at Dean's arm. He was now laying on his motel bed. Andrea and Dean's relieved faces greeted them.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine Dean." Sam grunted as he sat up. "And it's Sam."

"What happened?" Andrea asked no one directly.

"He had a vision."

Sam hunched over grabbing his head waiting for the room to stop spinning.

"When were you two going to tell me about this?"

"Well if it hadn't happened we weren't going to tell you." Dean mocked her answer to his war question.

"Would you drop it Dean? This is more important than me going off to war!"

"Oh yeah? How do you figure?"

"Guys! Stop it!" Sam said.

"So what did you see?" Andrea was the one to ask.

"I-I don't know. We were looking for something, probably the Jersey Devil, and were attacked. That's all I saw."

"So your brother is… psychic?"

Everyone had forgotten about Kyle. He was sitting on the couch.

Andrea huffed walking over to him. She grabbed the collar of his white shirt and dragged him to the door. She opened the door and pushed Kyle out.

Before stepping out she looked at her brothers. She gave them a smile. "I'll be right back."

She slammed the door behind her. Once the door was closed, she glared at Kyle.

"The Jersey Devil, huh? You and your brothers have quite the imaginations."

"This is coming from a guy who claims he can move things with his mind!"

"I can! Watch!"

Kyle looked around and found a trashcan. He pointed across the parking lot at the trashcan. It took a few minutes before the trashcan began to slowly lift off the ground. The trashcan crashed to the ground.

"See? I told you."

Andrea rubbed her temples and sighed. "Alright Kyle. I believe you. Find a place to stay and I will call you tomorrow morning."

"Where am I suppose to go?"

"6 feet under but I don't care. You can't stay anywhere around me."

"Why not?"

"Because if you're close I might feel the urge to visit you while you're asleep and kill you in your sleep for that little stunt you pulled on Frankie. Then you really will be dead."

Kyle gulped. "I got it."

Without another word, Kyle left. Andrea headed back inside, her brothers' gazes fixed on her.

"Are you still mad at me for not telling you I was joining the army?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked.

"Because of Dean and Dad."

"Because of us?" Dean scoffed.

"Yeah. Be honest Dean. If I told you or him that I was going into the army would you have tried to stop me?"

"You know damn well we would have."

"That's exactly my point. You can't protect me all the time. I know I'm daddy's little girl but I can take care of myself. This was my way of showing it."

"But you got sent home. Obviously something went wrong!"

"You know what? Stop it. Just drop the damn subject."

"We're not going to drop it."

"Okay, how about this? Why didn't you tell me about Sam having visions."

Sam stood up and walked next to Dean. "We tried calling you but we couldn't get a hold of you."

"Now we know why you didn't answer." Dean growled.

"I don't need this right now guys. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Andrea said grabbing her coat and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Finding some other place to stay until dean calms down. I'll call you in the morning Sammy."

She slammed the door. A car door being opened was faint and was followed by the roaring of the Firebird's engine. She peeled out of the parking lot, into the night.

* * *

Sam woke up to his phone vibrating on the night stand next to the bed. He answered it without looking at the name. 

"Hello?" he yawned.

After a few minutes of the other person talking and a few yes and no answers, Sam shot up in bed.

"Alright. We'll be right there."

Sam closed his phone and started to change. Dean mumbled in his sleep as he shifted positions. Sam grabbed a pillow and threw it at Dean.

"What's going on?" Dean grunted as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Andrea's in the hospital. She got into a car accident."


	8. Chapter VII

_**Chapter VII**_

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.

But I **do** own my characters!

(Don't worry. I haven't forgotten my other stories.)

**WARNING: **THERE MAY BE SOME OUT OF CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

Sam and Dean rushed to the ER waiting room. The man at the reception desk looked up once he noticed them. 

"We're looking for Andrea Winchester." Sam said.

The man rolled his eyes and typed something into the computer. "She was moved into ICU fifteen minutes ago."

"Thank you."

They rode the elevator up to the third floor and entered the ICU. A tired male doctor greeted them. Bags had formed under his chocolate brown eyes and gray streaks appeared in his disheveled light brown hair. A white clipboard was under his left arm.

"Can I help you gentlemen with something?" he asked.

"We're looking for our sister," Dean was getting frustrated. "Andrea Winchester."

"Ah, yes. I just finished checking up on her. I'm Dr. Miller by the way."

Dr. Miller lead the brothers down a short hall. He entered the fifth door on the right. Sam and Dean hesitated before entering.

Andrea laid unmoving on the hospital bed. Her face was as pale as the clean white sheets. Her chest slowly rose and fell. She had been changed into a white hospital gown. She was hooked up to a dozen of different machines. Her right eyes was black and blue. A large bandage went over a gash on her forehead, cheek and left side of her neck. A few cuts and bruises lined her arms.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"It was called in as a hit and run. When she was brought in she was mumbling some… weird things. Does she do drugs, or drink, or anything?"

"She's never touched a cigarette or a can of beer in her life." Dean said.

"You said she was saying some weird things when she came in. What was she saying?"

"Well she said she had to call Sammy. She told us to call you when we wouldn't let her do it herself. But then she said… well she said something flew down… and attacked her. We think it was the painkillers."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other. They both knew what had happened.

"I can tell you that she defiantly was hit by a car. And I can also tell you she was attacked. I'm not sure it was by a human though."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking at Andrea's unconscious form.

"She had some deep lacerations on her back and shoulders almost like… something had tried to pick her up with its claws."

"Thank you, Dr. Miller." Sam smiled.

Dr. Miller nodded before leaving.

"We've got to get this son of a bitch, Sam." Dean said. "Damn thing attacked our sister!"

"Would you stop yelling? You're going to wake up the patients." a nurse glared as she walked by the room.

Sam walked to one side of the bed while Dean went to the other side. Dean was feeling guilty about Andrea's accident.

"It's all my fault Sam."

"What are you talking about Dean?"

"If we hadn't had that stupid fight, she wouldn't have left."

"You didn't know this was going to happen. You can't blame yourself."

The same nurse as before poked her head in. "You two have to leave; visiting hours are over. Dr. Miller will call you if anything changes."

The brothers walked out of the hospital as the sun began to rise. Dean stopped as he was opening his door.

"What is it?" Sam rested his arms on the top of the Impala.

"The doctor said it was a hit and run."

"Which means she wasn't in her car."

"So, where's her car?"

They drove past the motel in the direction Andrea had gone a few hours before. They drove up and down the road three times never finding the red Firebird. When they arrived at the motel, Kyle was sitting outside their door.

"What are you doing here?" Dean growled as they walked up to him.

Kyle stood up, dusting the dirt from his pants. "I was looking for Winny. She was suppose to call me this morning. I found her car but she wasn't there. So, I thought she was here. It's almost eleven and she seems to have disappeared."

"Where'd you see her car?" Sam managed to say before Dean could.

"Just off Twigg Street."

They got back into the car, Kyle getting into the back. Again they drove down the road.

"There." Kyle said pointing out the window.

Dean slammed on the brakes. The two brothers had to squint to see a small piece of red hiding behind overgrown foliage.

"How'd we miss that?" Dean raised his brow.

They got out and entered the woods. It looked as if no one had touched the Firebird. As they got closer they could faintly hear "Highway to Hell" playing. Something blue was flashing near the front tire. Dean bent down and picked up Andrea's cell phone. Whoever was calling had stopped.

"Three missed calls and two voicemails." Dean read the screen.

He pressed the speaker button and listened to the voicemail.

"Two new messages. Four saved messages. First new message from 555-2707. _Hey Andy, it's Frankie. What's going on? Did something happen? You sounded worried and in a hurry when you hung up. Is everything alright? Call me later. _To replay press 2. To delete press 8. To save press 9. Next message from unknown caller."

No one said anything into the phone. Only heavy breathing was on the message. Then a click as the person hung up.

Dean closed the flip phone. "That was weird."

"So, what happened to Winny?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing." Sam lied. "She's just really sick. We'll have her call you when she's feeling better."

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes."

"Listen! This doesn't concern you! We told you she's sick. She'll call you when she's better." Dean snapped.

"Alright, man. I'm leaving." Kyle scoffed.

"I'll drive her car back." Sam said as he got into Andrea's car.

He was glad he didn't have to ride with Dean. Especially when he was in his mood.

Once back at the motel, Sam hopped into the Impala and they headed for the hospital. When they arrived it was a little before noon.

"I'd like to see the nurse kick us out now." Dean chuckled.

The automatic doors slid open as the approached the main entrance. The elevator was full of people this time. Both felt uncomfortable with everyone staring at them. They were relived when the elevator arrived at the third floor. They headed for Andrea's room. When they got to it, their jaws dropped at who was sitting next to her bed.

* * *

Not my greatest chapter. It's long but not so great. Anyways please review! 


	9. Chapter VIII

_**Chapter VIII**_

I've decided to keep you guys waiting on who was sitting next to Andrea's bed. So we're seeing what she's going through in her coma. It's… weird. It does tell you a little bit of Andrea's past. Like when she went to the military.

Disclaimer: Don't own supernatural! No yelling at me for it!

* * *

_Andrea's hazel eyes snapped open only to see more darkness. Everything ached and she couldn't move. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on sitting up. She managed to after struggling to get her body to obey her commands. This time she was in a dimly lit living room. _

"_Where am I?" she muttered to herself._

_She stood up with no effort. She looked around the old house. Books lined one wall. She was standing on an oval blue rug that had lime green swirls on it. A raggedy old couch was behind that had a floral pattern. A wooden staircase was in front of a white door. Andrea headed over to the door. She tried to open it only to find it locked._

"_Of course. Why would it be opened?" she screamed._

_Paper rustled behind her._

_She whipped around. "Hello? Who's there?"_

_No reply._

_Andrea cautiously headed into the dark hallway at the end of the living room. There was four closed doors on either side of the hallway. At the end of the hall, a door was a jar and a thin stream of light came into the hallway._

"_Hello?" she called again._

_Again no reply._

_Slowly she pushed open the door a little farther. It looked like a kitchen. All there was in the room was a rotten table, two chairs, a rusting stove, and a busted fridge. Two pots boiled on the stove. More rustling came from behind her. This time when she turned around a black shadow stood in the living room._

"_Hey you! Where am I? Who are you?"_

_She took off in a jog towards the person. As she got closer the shadow disintegrated. She found herself back in the living room._

_Andrea groaned in frustration. "This is getting old!"_

"_I'm sure it is. But it's fun messing with you. And I was in the middle of dinner if you don't mind."_

_A man in his thirties appeared before her. He had dancing violet eyes and dark brown hair to his shoulders. Thin blue framed glasses sat on the tip of his nose. He was dressed in tan slacks, a navy blue dress shirt, and black vans._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm Chase. You created me." the man chuckled pushing his glasses up with his index finger._

"_What do you mean I created you?"_

"_Exactly what it sounds like."_

"_Where are we?"_

"_In your twisted little mind."_

"_So I created a guy with violet eyes who looks like he works in a office, but skates to it, who is stuck in my mind with me?"_

"_Sounds about right."_

"_Dude, you make no sense! I mean I can't be stuck in my mind."_

"_Why can't you?"_

"_1)I have no reason to be stuck in my mind, 2) This had to be a dream or something, and 3) I wouldn't be thinking of a house like this in my head. It's just creepy!"_

"_That's why I said _twisted _little mind. It's probably from all the hunts you've been on."_

"_I Haven't been on a hunt in… about six months."_

"_Tell me something Andrea…how old are you?"_

"_Twenty four."_

"_Okay. What's the last thing you remember?"_

"_Training at boot camp. Don't tell me I whacked my head on something again!"_

"_Kinda. How's Jessica?"_

"_Who's Jessica?"_

"_Sammy's girlfriend."_

"_Oh yeah! I don't know. It's been a while since I talked to them."_

_Chase smiled and headed for the stairs. "Just what I thought."_

"_Wait… what?" Andrea followed him._

"_You lost your memory. You're 26, you were last chasing the Jersey Devil, and Jessica's dead. She died a little over a year ago."_

_She looked stunned. "You're kidding right?"_

"_I'm afraid not. You were attacked by the Jersey Devil last night. Right now you're in a coma."_

_Andrea looked at him in disbelief. She sat down on the stairs holding her head. This was too much for her to take in at once._

"_The only reason you created me was so you wouldn't be lonely as you rotted in your helpless prison. And hope that I can help you find a way out of here. I'll let you know right now, there may not be a way out. You might be in a coma for the rest of your life."_

_Andrea shook her head, determination in her eyes. "No. I can't leave Sam and Dean alone. I'll find a way… no matter what."

* * *

_It was a weird chapter…but I wanted to keep you guessing at who was sitting beside her bed and to see what was going on inside her mind while she's in a coma. Next chapter shall be up soon! 


	10. Chapter IX

_**Chapter IX**_

Alright just to let you know, in my story they found another way to save Dean so John never died. I have another idea planned for John. There might be some OOCness in here…

* * *

"Dad," Sam finally managed to get out after a few minutes of awkward silence. 

John gave them a tired smile.

Dean glared at him. "Why are you here dad?"

"Because my daughter is dying."

"Suddenly you care? Where were you when I was dying?"

Before John could reply, the machines gave an alarming string of beeps. A nurse rushed in.

"Her blood pressure is dropping rapidly!" the nurse yelled.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"We're going to need you to leave the room."

Dr. Miller and some assistants ran in.

"Get a dopamine drip going!" Dr. Miller commanded.

Her heart monitor flat lined.

"Code blue!" a male nurse called out.

* * *

_Andrea sighed as she walked down the stairs back into the living room, Chase right behind her._

"_What the hell, dude? Out of twenty doors they all lead to brick walls or nothing. What, are we in the Winchester Mystery house, or something?"_

_Chase laughed. "Cute. Never thought of that one."_

"_What?"_

"_Never mind."_

"_I'm sick of seeing this living room!"_

_Andrea began to groan in pain. She doubled over and grabbed her chest._

_Chase began to worry. "Are you alright?"_

"_What's happening?"_

_Chase went over to the front door and stuck his head out of it. "Not to be mean but… you're about to die."_

"_Not what I wanted to hear."_

_Andrea began to fade in and out. Chase pulled his head back in. he was on the ground, grabbing his head. He bellowed in pain. He was also beginning to disappear. The house began to shake. As suddenly as it had started it stopped. Andrea looked up releasing her chest. Chase stood back up, letting go of his head._

"_What just happened?" Andrea asked._

_Chase stuck his head back out the door. "They've managed to stabilize you."_

_After coming back in he walked over to her, extending his hand. Reluctantly she grabbed his hand._

"_How big is this house?"_

"_It never ends."_

"_I'll be here forever than."_

_She started to glow white, fading again. This time there was no pain._

"_Chase?"_

_He ran to the door, his head once again vanished behind the door. After a few minutes he smiled at her._

"_What are you so happy about?"_

"_You're getting some… unexpected help. You'll wake up in a few seconds. It's been fun."_

* * *

Dr. Miller sadly walked into the waiting room. John, Dean, and Sam rose when they saw him.

"We've done everything we could. We managed to stabilize her but we fear… she may never wake up."

"Do you know what caused it?" John asked.

"We don't know."

"Doctor!" a male assistant panted walking into the room. "You have to come see this!"

The men rushed to the ICU, to Andrea's cubicle. She sat up, tired hazel eyes staring at them. She smiled when she saw them. Her black eye had mysteriously disappeared along with some of the bruises on her arms.

"She just... woke up. Out of nowhere!"

"No need to yell." Andrea yawned. "Your voice is giving me a headache."

Dr. Miller checked all of her vital signs. His brown eyes went wide in amazement. "Everything's perfect."

He removed the bandages from her forehead. The had had healed completely. The same thing with her cheek. The cuts on her neck were hardly noticeable.

"Incredible." Miller gasped. "Move your right arm."

Andrea lifted her right arm with no problem.

"I think you might be out of her in a day or two with a quick recovery like this."

Dr. Miller and the assistant left.

"What happened?" Dean was confused. "Once minute you're dying the next you're back to normal."

"Some girl… she healed me. I don't know how but it's true. I think she is an intern here."

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"I didn't catch her name."

"How are you feeling?"

Andrea's eyes went wide when she saw her father. "Dad. What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you."

She looked away from him, changing the topic. "How far did you guys get on the case?"

"We haven't found out anything else." Sam told her.

None of them heard John leave.


	11. Chapter X

_**Chapter X**_

This is a fairly long chapter so... enjoy!

* * *

Two days later, Andrea was released from the hospital. When she got to the motel and saw her car, she ran over and hugged it. 

"Oh, I missed you!" she said hugging the car.

Dean looked at Sam. "Maybe we should have left her at the hospital for a few more days."

"Ha ha Dean." Andrea rolled her eyes. "When you're stuck in the hospital with only soap operas to watch you want to get out of there. But I didn't have my car."

"Winny."

They didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"What is it Kyle?"

"You never called me that morning. Your brothers said you were sick."

"Got a problem with that?"

"No. You going to help me?"

"Put you in a coffin? Be glad to."

"You know that's not what I meant."

The three siblings turned around to face him.

"Listen Kyle." Andrea sighed. "I'm in the middle of something. I'll deal with your problem once I finish the first one."

"Which means you never will."

"Kyle, get your head out of your ass. I'll call you when I have time."

Kyle chuckled before leaving.

"I'm really starting to hate that guy." Dean said.

"Try spending two years with him in Baghdad. The only way to get away from him was to be wounded badly enough to go home or die." Andrea smiled. "Or kill him. The third options probably the best."

Dean and Sam laughed.

"Now I'm going to take a shower. I reek of the hospital."

While Andrea cleaned herself up, Sam searched the internet for things on the Jersey Devil and Dean looked in their father's journal.

Dean sighed and closed the journal. "Nothing in dad's journal."

"I think I might have something."

Andrea had stepped out of the shower with a pink and black bath towel over her hair and fresh clothes.

"The legend?"

Sam nodded.

Dean stared at her. "You bring your own towels?"

"Yeah. You don't know what people have done with those ones. I don't plan on finding out."

"Anyways, legend has it that a woman was pregnant with her thirteenth child. When she was in labor on a stormy night she cursed the child saying "Let this child be a devil." She forgot the curse when a boy came out. It then started to mutate.

"The head changed into a bat's, long dark wings sprouted from his shoulder blades, the legs got long and thin with hoof-like feel. His fingers grew into claws and eyes glowed yellow. After letting out an ear piercing scream it busted through the roof and flew into the night."

Andrea was untangling her messed up black hair with a brush. "What was the name of that lady?"

"Wasn't it Mrs. Shoultz or Mrs. Reeds or something?" Dean tried to remember.

"It's Mrs. Leeds or Mrs. Shrouds depending on the version of the legend." Sam told them.

"I think I might know someone who can help us with this. She knows more about it than us combined." Andrea pulled out a laptop from the bottom of her duffel bag.

She hooked up a webcam to the top of the computer and set it on the table. It chimed to life as she IMed someone. Frankie's upper body popped onto the screen. Her blue eyes were sullen and her red hair fell into them.

"Andrea!" Frankie laughed. "What's going on?"

"So that's Frankie." Dean smirked. _She's not a bad looking woman_.

Frankie's eyes shifted to the boys. "Who are they?"

"My brother's Sam and Dean."

"You guys don't really look alike. Did you want something?"

"To ask you some questions." Sam said.

Frankie focused back on Andrea. "Would you rather date Orlando Bloom or Johnny Depp?"

"Well Togo (guy from CSI: Miami) but Orlando's good too."

Frankie got up and looked the bedroom door.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"It's a code. We ask that and if you answer Orlando Bloom it's related to a hunt, Johnny means it's not." Andrea grinned.

Frankie came back onto the screen and sat down at the desk. "What is it?"

"The Jersey Devil… what do you know about it?" Dean was the one to ask.

Frankie looked at Andrea.

Andrea looked at her with concern. "I know it's a bad time and a sore topic but… we need to know."

"It's alright. What do you need to know?"

"Whatever you know."

"Alright. Summer has just started so that means so did its hunting. It hides in some place dark and damp, usually a cave. When it wakes up it eats everything er… person that it sees and than stores the remaining victims for when it hibernates. Here's the kicker: it has human followers that grab most of the victims and stores them. Normally the followers are older than twenty. That really doesn't narrow it down."

"How do you kill it?" Sam asked.

"Well it has a fascination with fire. You can lure it in with fire. That's it's biggest down fall. You can burn it or a gold knife to the heart. Only two ways you can kill the damn thing."

"I've never seen a gold knife." Andrea said.

"They are expensive and very rare. Not many hunters know about them. I have a few connections to people who make them." Frankie's eyes dropped to the marks on Andrea's neck. "It attacked you. That's why you were in a hurry."

She nodded.

Frankie leaned in closer, her eyes seeming empty. "Remember Andy… it never forgets your scent. It'll always be after you now. It will never stop hunting you. I want to help you find it. I'll be there tomorrow."

With that Frankie disconnected.


	12. Chapter XI

_**Chapter XI**_

I'm having some more family issues so if I don't update for a while you'll know why.

* * *

"How does she know so much about it?" Dean asked. 

"It grabbed her when she was eight. Her father tracked it down and saved her." Andrea mumbled, "You want the rest, you'll have to ask her yourself."

Sam's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" he asked.

Andrea and Dean exchanged glances.

Suddenly Sam stood up. "Ava."

The youngest Winchester left the room to talk privately.

"Who's Ava?" Andrea was confused. "Sam got a new girlfriend?"

"It's just some chick he met. She's psychic, too."

There was a long uneasy pause between them.

"Dean, I think you and me need to talk."

He just looked at her. "About what?"

"What happened between us the other night."

His gaze dropped to the floor.

"It wasn't your fault, Dean. I'm not blaming you and you shouldn't beat yourself up over it. You need to stop blaming yourself."

"You're wrong Andy. It was my fault. If we hadn't been at each others throats, you wouldn't have left, the thing wouldn't have attacked you--"

"Dean stop it. We're two strong headed people who fight over things like this. It's natural for siblings."

Sam walked back in. "That was Ava."

Andrea pretended to be shocked. "_No! _We never would have guessed!"

"Smartass."

"So what did she want? To go on a date?"

"I couldn't hear. There was too much static."

Dean's head snapped up as a thought entered his mind. "Do either of you have a map of New Jersey?"

"There's probably one in the nightstand why?"

"Frankie said it lived in a cave. I'm betting in a cave close to Estelville."

Andrea smirked. "That's pretty smart."

"I'm not just a pretty face."

He pulled out the map and opened it on the table. He took a permanent marker and circled Estelville. Sam had looked up all the caves around or in Estelville. There were four. He pointed to them while Dean marked them with a thick X.

"Maybe we can narrow it down." Andrea said. "They're all dark and damp so that doesn't help."

"Remember when that couple got attacked. We found a baby one." Dean recalled.

"I doubt they'd be strong enough to carry a full grown person very far for very long." Sam said.

"And the closest one to where the couple and I were attacked is… that one." Andrea pointed to the X labeled _Black Diamond Cove_.

"Then it looks like that's the one we'll check first."


	13. Chapter XII

**__**

Chapter XII

Sorry it took me so long to update. More issues. Now on with the story!

* * *

The three of them were loading up their cars. They each had a flare gun. By the time they left the sun had already set. The two cars roared down the quiet streets. It took ten minutes to reach the edge of the woods.

"I wonder why it's called a cove." Andrea said as she closed her trunk.

"Three hundred years ago it used to connect with a lake. Around the time the Jersey Devil was born it mysteriously dried up." Sam explained.

"I just think they were stupid." Dean had to add his two cents.

Andrea laughed. "We get stupider by the generation."

She threw on a black ACDC zipper hoodie. It had gotten chilly since the sun went down. The boys had on their coats. They turned on their flashlights and headed into the woods.

Dead leaves crunched beneath their feet. Any normal might be a little uneasy with all the eerie noises and disfigured shadows the moons and trees created. It didn't phase the Winchesters. They were on the defense listening to and abnormal sounds. Looking for an unusual figure moving around them. They were three easy targets with the flashlights.

Sam lead the way through the woods, Andrea in the middle and Dean bringing up the rear.

A soft "Oof!" came from Dean.

The other two turned to look at him. He was laying on the ground. The flashlight had rolled a few feet to the left. They noticed his feet were on top of a tree root.

Andrea bursted into laughter. "He tripped over a root!"

Dean slowly got back to his feet. "Friggin' tree."

"Yeah, cause it's the tree's fault."

Sam handed him his flashlight. "We need to be quiet."

After fifteen minutes of walking they found the cave. They hid behind some foliage a couple of yards away. Four yellow eyes stared out of the cave's entrance. They soon receded into the cave.

"Looks like it's the right one." Dean whispered.

"Then let's go." Sam said standing up.

They cautiously walked over to the cave. They entered the cave, the moonlight stopping a few feet inside. The little beams from the flashlights were the only source of light. Bloody bones littered the floor.

"Looks like it's lived here for a while." Andrea whispered. "Do you see it?"

"Not yet." Dean huffed.

"I don't see any of the people it grabbed either." Sam said.

Farther in the darkness something moved. Their guns instantly went up, pointing in the direction of the noise. Something moved behind them. Dean swung around. Flapping noise echoed through the cave. It sounded like they were surrounded from all sides.

Before they could do anything, something threw Sam into one of the walls. Dean felt a stinging sensation on his back as sharp claws dug into his flesh. Something hard collided underneath Andrea's jaw. She was sent flying into the wall next to Sam. A loud screeching sound filled the silence.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean groaned in pain.

They were all in too much pain to move. Two figures stood over them. They both had something in their hands. One looked like a baseball bat and the other looked like a two-by-four. It was easy to see they were both human.

"What do we have here?" one of them chuckled. A very familiar sounding woman.

The flashlights were on the ground aimed at tan work boots and white sketchers.

"It's the infamous Winchesters." a male. Kyle.

"You asshole. I should've known." Andrea growled.

"Don't be like that Winny."

"Stop calling me that."

"We were just wondering when you Winchesters would show up. It was only a matter of time." the woman spoke.

Kyle and the woman stepped closer to the Winchesters.

"Now it's time to go to sleep for a while."

Kyle swung the two-by-four at Dean's head knocking him out. The woman hit Sam and Andrea with the bat. Both went limp.

* * *

You guys are going to have to refresh your memory by reading chapter four so you know who I'm talking about in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter XIII

**__**

Chapter XIII

Sorry for not updating. I've been very busy. Plus I didn't think anyone was really reading it anymore. But… on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own… never have never will. That sucks!

* * *

"Andy… wake up."

__

That voice… so far away, yet so close.

Andrea thought.

_So familiar._

"Andy, you have to wake up!"

__

Sam!

Her eyes slowly opened. She had a major head ache. She couldn't remember why her head hurt. She was now in the back of the cave. Torches lined the walls hardly lighting the cave.

"Sammy…" her voice was just above a whisper.

"Are you alright?"

It was then that she noticed her hands were raised above her head. Shackles dangled from the top of the cave. They were cutting into her wrists. She looked to the left and saw Sam. Dean was across the room facing them. He was still unconscious. Looking around the cave she saw at least seven other people hanging around them, also unconscious.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked again, worry writing all over his face.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm good."

Dean let out a pained groan as he opened his eyes.

"Well look who decided to wake up." Someone chuckled.

Their heads turned to the voice. Jordon's mother stood there smirking at them (1). Andrea wished she could punch that smirk right off her face.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked.

"So my problems can magically disappear. So Jordon lives a normal life. For the good of my family."

"How does this help Jordon?" Dean scoffed.

"It won't go after her… again."

"It's happened before?"

"Two years ago when she was five. I made a deal with it so that it wouldn't happen again."

"Pretty stupid reason." Andrea muttered.

The woman glared at her. She walked over to Andrea, staring at her for a moment. The woman than slapped her.

Andrea smiled. "Like I didn't see that one coming."

"Why is Kyle helping you?" Sam was the one to ask.

"To get rid of you." Kyle answered walking over to the woman. "You guys have been causing too much trouble."

"Too much trouble for you?" Andrea growled. "How do you figure?"

"I overheard you and Frankie talking a few years ago about the supernatural. I've heard stories of the infamous Winchesters. Once I met your brothers I knew I had to get rid of them."

The three siblings shot death glares at him.

"What's this? The great Andrea Winchester and her brothers have nothing to say?" Kyle laughed.

Dean smiled. "Would this be a bad time to tell you Frankie's coming?"

His jaw dropped.

"What's this? The great Kyle Reagan has nothing to say?" Andrea mocked.

"Shut up!" Kyle hissed. "Well if Frankie's coming she can join the party!"

* * *

Frankie arrived at the motel where Andrea had called from. After asking the man behind the check in desk which room they were staying in, she knocked on the door. When no one answered she picked the lock. She looked around the room.

On the table was a folded up map. She opened it. She saw _Black Diamond Cove_ was circled a few times.

She started laughing. "Of course she wouldn't wait for me. I just hope she knows what she's getting herself into."

She took out her pink Razor and dialed Andrea's number.

* * *

Sorry for how short it is. And I know it's not that good. Sorry. Please tell me what you thought of it.

(1)- Look in chapter four for Jordon's mother. In case you forgot!


	15. Chapter XIV

**__**

Chapter XIV

Sorry about the wait. Life's been keeping me busy. Its not the greatest chapter… and very short. Sorry!

* * *

Kyle and Jordon's mother had left them an hour ago. By now a few of the other people had started to wake up.

"So," Andrea looked at her brothers. "Anyone have any ideas?"

Dean had been struggling with the chains for the last five minutes.

"I doubt if you keep pulling on the chains they're going to open." Sam said.

"I don't see you doing anything." Dean hissed.

Andrea knew what was going to happen. "Now's not the time to fight! We need to focus."

AC DC's _Highway to Hell_ began to play.

"Crap." Andrea groaned. "I knew I should've put my phone on vibrate."

Kyle entered the cave and glared at her. "What is that?"

"That is the emptiness in Dean's head."

"Hey!" Dean yelled.

Andrea just grinned.

Kyle began to empty Andrea's pockets. He growled when he found no phone in her jacket. When his hands moved to her jeans, she pulled away.

"Whoa! You need to buy me dinner first, there cowboy."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't dream of it."

He grabbed her hips to keep her from moving away. With his other hand he searched her pockets. Again he found no cell phone. The ringing had stopped and he let her go.

"Where'd you hide the phone, Winny?" Kyle glared.

"I told you. It wasn't a phone. Dean's head plays AC DC randomly through out the day. Besides… would a phone be able to get service in here?"

Kyle scoffed before heading back out of the cave. Andrea let out a sigh of relief.

"You're an ass." Dean muttered.

"I'm your little sister. I'm allowed to be an ass."

Sam couldn't help but ask "Where _is_ your cell phone?"

She smirked. "Guess."

Sam's eyes widened.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Sam. I'd expect that from Dean."

* * *

Frankie sighed and closed her phone. It wasn't that unusual for Andrea not to answer her calls but it was when she knew she'd be coming. Something was defiantly wrong.

"I've always got to bail her out of trouble." She laughed to herself.

She quickly folded up the map and headed out of the motel.

* * *

Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	16. Chapter XV

**__**

Chapter XV

* * *

Frankie cruised around searching for a piece of Andrea's red Firebird. It was cleverly hidden behind some tall bushes and a few oak trees. She would've missed it if part of the fender wasn't showing. She parked a few feet behind the Firebird. As she started walking over to the car she noticed a black Impala.

She quietly unlocked the passenger door to Andrea's car. With the tip of her nail she managed to pull the speaker out of the door. Inside was a black device the size of an iPod. It beeped to life at her touch. She replaced the speaker and locked the car back up. She quickly opened the trunk of her own car. There was already a bag prepared and a flashlight tangled in the straps.

* * *

Dean's arms began to ache from supporting his weight. Blood had already run down his forearms. All the struggling and the tight chains easily cut open his wrists.

"Dean, enough." Sam whispered. "You're making your wrists bleed."

"What's going to happen to us?" one of the other men asked. The man couldn't have been older than 18.

Kyle was leaning against one of the cave walls in between the two lines of captives. He pushed off the wall and walked over to the teen. The teen tried to pull away but the chain prevented him.

"Well if you really want to know…" Kyle's voice was low and menacing. "…you're going to die, very slow and painfully. Your skin will be ripped from your body while you're still alive. You'll scream and beg for it to stop. No one'll hear you though. Then your still beating heart will be ripped from your chest--"

"Leave him alone Kyle!" Andrea yelled. "You're scaring the kid!"

It was hard to see in the dim light the small tremor going through the frightened teen. His pupils were huge, completely taking over his light green eyes.

Kyle strolled over to the Winchesters. He looked back and forth between the brothers before stepping in front of Andrea. Her hazel eyes were full of hatred as she stared at the traitor.

"I know how you really feel about me, Winny."

"That I want to take an axe to your head?"

He chuckled. "You keep saying that so no one will know your true feelings. I've seen the way you look at me. The way you looked when you found out I was marrying Frankie. You want me. You always have."

Kyle's hand traveled under her green blouse running it over her abs. Andrea tensed as the hand crawled farther up. He leaned in so his mouth was right next to her ear. His whisper was loud enough so only she could hear. For an instant her eyes went wide with fear but went back to hatred.

Dean and Sam pulled at the chains again. They were helpless as Kyle was free to do whatever he wanted to do to their sister.

"Get your hands off her!" Dean growled.

Kyle turned to look at him. "Or you'll what? You're a little tied up at the moment. I can do whatever I want to your sister and you can't stop me."

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"Kind of a dry threat, don't you think?"

* * *

Frankie looked back and forth from the black device in her hands to the woods. The blue dot on the screen was growing brighter and blinking faster with every step. She looked up when the blinking was at it's peak. She was crouching down behind some foliage a couple of yards away from the cave's entrance. A soft glow came from within the cave.

She set the bag down and put the black device in. She pulled out two small silver disks the size of golf balls. Reaching back into the bag, this time she took out a sling shot. One at a time she fired them around the woods hoping to clear out the cave. A few seconds after she covered her ears the disks set off creating miniature explosions.

Almost immediately two black figures, one big and a smaller one, flew out of the cave, heading towards one of the explosions. The strength of the wind their wings were creating turned off the lights in the cave. She had to squint to see the woman leave and head towards the other explosion.

"It's now or never." She mumbled, putting the sling shot back.

She slung the bag over her shoulder and picked the flashlight back up. She slowly walked over to the cave making sure there were no hidden surprises. It was pitch black inside the cave. As she got deeper into the cave, she saw a dozen people chained to the ceiling, squinting against the light. They stared at her in terror.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered reassuringly.

"Frankie?" Andrea's familiar voice entered the silence.

Frankie walked down the line until she found Andrea. Luckily she was third in line.

"You alright Andy?" Frankie asked as she tried to pick the lock with her bobby pin.

"I've had better days."

"How'd you find us?" Sam asked.

"I put a tracking device in her phone and car." Frankie answered having trouble with the lock.

"You put a tracking device in my car and my phone?"

"If I ever needed to find you, which was a lot of times, I could easily find you. But I didn't need it when you went into the army. So when you asked me to put your car in storage I put the tracker in your car."

"At this point I really don't care." Andrea said. "I'm just glad to see you."

"Damn it!" Frankie hissed as the bobby pin broke off in the lock.

"I was wondering when you were going to show, Frankie." a familiar voice came from behind her.

Frankie couldn't help but freeze in place.


	17. Chapter XVI

**__**

Chapter XVI

* * *

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Kyle said.

Frankie slowly turned around to face him.

"Surprised to see me?" he smiled.

"Not really. I saw you at the funeral. Well I saw Andy taking to someone. I put the rest together myself."

"You always were a smart girl."

She saw a sparkle of something on his belt. A key chain with ten keys.

She took a step closer. "What I don't get is why? Why are you doing this?"

He looked at Andrea and Sam then a pissed off Dean. Frankie took the opportunity to unhook the clip. Kyle didn't even notice. She quickly slipped it into her sweatshirt pocket. He looked back to her.

"I'm doing it to simply get rid of those who are a threat to me. Those who will cause me trouble in the long run."

"If you had married him, he would've gotten rid of you." Andrea glared.

"It would've been peacefully."

"That's a load of crap!" Dean said through clenched teeth.

Kyle's smile grew. "It wouldn't have hurt too bad."

Frankie nodded. She took a step closer before giving him a right hook in his jaw. He gasped and stumbled, gripping his throbbing jaw. While he was stunned Frankie went to work on figuring out which key would unlock the shackles.

By the time she found the right key Kyle had snapped back to his senses. He pulled up his left pant leg and unsheathed a knife that was strapped to his shin.

"Frankie!"

She whirled around just as Kyle lunged at her. He swung the knife at her face. She quickly grabbed his wrist and moved out of the way. She twisted his arm behind his back. He let out a painful hiss and released the knife. Once the knife was on the ground, Frankie pushed Kyle over to the other side of the cave.

In no time he was back on his feet. "I was going to kill you quick and painless, but now… it's going to be long and painful. You're going to be begging me to kill you!"

He raised his hand and closed his eyes. The knife on the floor began to shake. It flew off the floor and into his hand. His eyes snapped open. Again he charged at her. She easily dodged the angered man. He smiled as if expecting it. He turned on his heels and grabbed the back of Frankie's neck. She let out a small gasp as he threw her to the ground.

He kicked her in the ribs. She groaned and rolled onto her side. He pushed her back onto her back and straddled her hips. Frankie began thrashing around trying to push him off. He didn't budge. She went still when the tip of the knife was placed against her throat. He grabbed both her wrists and held them above her head with his free hand.

"Leave her alone!" Dean growled.

Kyle ignored him. "I don't know where to start with you, Frankie." He slowly moved the knife down her throat to her collar bones. "What'll hurt the most?"

She screamed as he dug the knife in between her collar bones. He smirked with pleasure. The knife moved down to her left side. With one swift movement, he stabbed the knife into her side. Frankie let out an unearthly scream.

"Isn't this fun?!" Kyle laughed as he pulled the knife farther down her side. "Music to my ears!"

He pulled out the knife and held it back at her throat. "It didn't have to be this way, Frankie."

Kyle lifted the knife ready to slit her throat. He froze and dropped the knife, just missing Frankie. Blood ran down the corners of his mouth. Frankie felt his release her hands as his limp body fell over. She pushed the dead man off her. Andrea stood over her, a bloody dagger in her hand.

"Sorry for the delay." She grinned. "I had difficulties."

Andrea held out her hand to help up Frankie. She let out a small cry when she stood up.

"You alright?" Andrea asked.

She sighed. "It'll need stitches but I'll live."


	18. Chapter XVII

**__**

Chapter XVII

Sorry! Lost the story again!

* * *

Sam got the last shakle off the last victim. The kidnapped victims huddled together at the front of the cave.

"Frankie and I will get them out of here." Andrea said. Frankie was leaning on Andrea for support. She had lost so much blood that she wasn't able to stand by herself.

Frankie was breathing heavily. "They should be coming back soon. Draw them inside. Light a fire in the back and block the entrance with a wall of fire."

"What's the fire at the back for?" Dean arched an eyebrow.

"To draw them in, keep them occupied. Were you paying attention?"

The sound of flapping wings and a loud screech got everyone's attention.

"Good luck guys." Andrea whispered.

Frankie and Andrea lead the pack of scared people out of the cave. Sam and Dean pushed a pile of dead leaves and sticks together. Dean was getting frustrated when his lighter wouldn't light. The wings were getting closer. It finally lit and he threw it into the pile. It didn't take long for the pile to catch on fire.

As they were about to walk out of the cave, something caught Sam's ankle. In an instant he was yanked down. Dean whirled around at Sam's grunt. Kyle had managed to grab his knife again and crawled on top of Sam. Sam was trying to keep Kyle's knife from entering his left eye.

"I'm going to take one of you with me if it's the last thing I do!" Kyle screamed.

Dean pulled out a nine millimeter from his bag. "Hey Kyle!"

Kyle looked up, still fighting with Sam.

"Go to hell."

Dean fired twice. One landed between the eyes while the other hit his heart. Kyle rolled off Sam. Dean helped his brother to his feet and rushed out of the cave. Just as they made it out of the clearing, the two Jersey Devils and Jordon's mother returned. The two quickly worked on pouring gas all over the front of the entrance. Sam took his lighter and set it on fire. The flames reached the top of the cave.

Dean and Sam ran towards the cars. They saw Andrea bending over Frankie. The others were no where to be seen.

Frankie bit her tongue to keep from yelling out. Her side was on fire and the needle that kept going through wasn't helping. She could feel the stitching follow the path of the needle, closing the wound. The next poke hit the tender area causing her to arch her back in pain.

"I'm sorry." was all Andrea kept saying.

Andrea helped Frankie sit up. She tightly wrapped Ace bandage over it and around her stomach.

"How's she doing?" Sam asked.

She sighed. "She'll live."

Sirens blared as they sped down the road.

"Time to go." Dean said.

Andrea helped Frankie stand. "Sam, drive Frankie's car back to the motel."

He nodded.

Dean helped Andrea get Frankie into the back of the Firebird. Sam was the first to leave in Frankie's navy blue Cadillac. Andrea and Dean were close behind.

* * *

Sorry that its so poorly written. One more chapter on the Jersey Devil, then.... I have no idea what.


	19. Chapter XVIII

**__**

Chapter XVIII

See! It didn't take long for me to update again! I'm doing it now that the computer's working... I just hope it continues to work.

* * *

Sam was the first to arrive back at the motel. He quickly helped Andrea get Frankie out of the car. They started taking her to their room when she stopped them.

"I have my own room." she growled hoarsely.

Sam and Andrea exchanged a look.

"What room?" Sam asked.

"Uh... 15." Frankie groaned.

Dean arrived in time to see them heading for another room. Sam yelled to him the room number and in no time the door was open. The three Winchesters gently set Frankie onto a bed. She hissed in pain. She instantly turned onto her right side.

"You guys go back to the room. I'll stay with Frankie." Andrea said pushing her brother out the door.

"You sure?" Dean asked just before he was shoved outside the door.

"Think about it Dean. Would a girl, my best friend actually, prefer me to stay with her and change the bandages or some strange guy she's known for a day."

Dean smirked and got ready to answer.

"Don't answer that Dean. She's not like the women you pick up in bars."

"We'll come check up on you guys in the morning." Sam smiled.

"Why don't you two go take a shower and get a good nights sleep. I've got everything under control."

The boys slowly nodded.

"Night Sammy. Night Dean."

The boys said their good nights and headed back to there room for a well deserved rest.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

Frankie's wounds had healed up nicely. Dean, Andrea, and Sam's less serious wounds were nothing to worry about. Frankie was just finishing packing up when Sam came in the room. She smiled at him.

"Hey, Sam. Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh, I was looking for Andy. You seen her?"

Frankie pondered the question. "She left about an hour ago to go get breakfast now that you mention it. I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Knowing her she probably got distracted by something." Sam chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

She looked at him for a moment then at her bag. "The psychical wounds are just scars. Reminders of what happened. The mental wounds will never heal into scars though. The betrayal will never go away."

"Hey guys!" Andrea chirped, popping up out of nowhere next to Sam. She held up a white plastic bag. "Who's hungry?"

All the pain on Frankie's face faded into a forced smile. "Depends where you bought it from and if it was alive when you bought it."

"Oh well then I guess that means you don't want any." Andrea grinned.

"You kill another chicken?"

"No! That was false information! And its a beef burrito. The cow died of natural causes. As for the cow in the MCGriddle... not so sure. Think it was still mooing at dawn."

Sam eyed the two girls like they were crazy. "That... is disturbing Andy."

"Good think you weren't in the war with me." Andrea muttered. "Which will you take?"

"Give me the MCGriddle... it's fresher." Frankie groaned.

Andrea laughed and tossed her a wrapped up bagel. "I know how much you love fresh beef but I thought a bagel for everyone might be a better idea. Less toxic fumes in the cars."

Sam laughed at that.

Dean finished putting the last of the bags in the car when the three others walked over to the car.

"All set?" Sam asked.

Dean slammed the trunk. "We're good to go. Nice to meet you Frankie. Thanks for all the help."

"No problem. But I'm taking it as Andy didn't tell you."

Sam and Dean looked at their sister. She eyed the ground.

"Tell us what?"

Her head snapped up. "What? I wasn't listening. Oh, but I just remembered! Frankie's going to be tagging along with us for a while!"

"She's what?" The sentence still hadn't registered with Dean.

"She's going to be hunting with us. She doesn't have anyone left to go home to. Kyle turned out to be an ass. And besides, we could use an extra set of hands."

"I won't get in the way, I promise." Frankie beamed.

"Sounds good to me." Sam smiled.

Dean took longer to answer. "Fine, she can come."

"I'm not a dog hot shot!"

Andrea rolled her eyes. "And they're off to a great start."


	20. Ending?

I've decided to end this story right after Frankie joins them but I'm gonna make another Andy story called **Andy and the Three Sisters**. It'll start off where this one ended, the last chapter of this story (well it used to be the last chapter) will be the beginning of the next story. Hopefully it'll be up soon and I will update it soon. Looking back on this story, it wasn't exactly the greatest so I'm gonna try to make the next one better.

To be honest it's like starting from scratch because I can't remember where the hell I was going with the rest of it. I had like 50 ideas on where the story was going to go and since I haven't touched it in so long it slipped my mind.

Again look for **Andy and the Three sisters** to see where the road takes the four of them.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
